You're mine
by Scarlet-Ir
Summary: Itachi wants Naruto.His Kyuubi.Before he released him he rape Naruto.Kyuubi know that.After Kyuubi is released he wants to pay back Itachi for what he had done to Naruto...What would Kyuubi do?
1. Chap 1 You belong to me

You're mine.

Rated: R (More R is coming up :P) Yaoi!!!

Pairing: ItaNaru

K!NaruIta is coming up :P.

(BTW. My English Sux, Sorry for that. I do my best!!)

-----------------------

Me: Write Write Write

Itachi: Heey what ya doing?

Me: Oo ..Uuhh ghehe ;;; nothing Hides her story

Itachi: Let me read!!

Me: No  
Itachi: Why not

Me: Because it's not your business

Itachi: Oh oke walks away with his head down

Me: aahhww..IITTAA!! Jumps up and hug him

Itachi: ......

Me: Oke.. Let's make a deal. If you let me finish this chap. I'll buy you some Dango.Deal?

Itachi: DEAL!!!

Me: Good Itta-chan

**ME: Oke Peepz :P Enjoy!!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1. You belong to me.**

…

:: Naruto's Pov ::

' Uurrggg Curse this day ' I said to myself. ' I hate this day. Rain Rain and Rain. Only that stupid R-A-I-N!! Even the Supermarket is closed so I can't buy some food.

Everything is closed!! '

I put my forhead against the cold window. Birds are flying through the sky … fast.

Searching for a dry place where they can sleep.

This was really the most boring day in my entire life!!

No fun, no kids playing around and the worst of all.. No Training!! What could I do?

Nothing? Just sitting here and look around like an old boring person? NO

Then at that moment..The most boring moment, my phone rangs. I was happy.. saved from the boring day for at least a short moment.

I walked down stairs and picked up the phone.

' Uzumaki Naruto ' I said.

' Haay Naruto. It's me… Kakashi '

' Yow Sensei!! ' I said with a smile.

' Naruto I have to talk to you. '

' What's up? '

' Akatsuki is back. They're here for … You '

Oo ' What? Again? You can't be serious!! I-Itachi ? ' The smile on my face was gone .. now it was filled with horror.

' Yes. He's back. Please Naruto be careful and stay away from everything that looks weird or something. Oke? '

' Got it Sensei! Thanks for the warn '

' Welcome. Good luck Naruto and I hope to see you soon '

I put the phone down and walked back to my old place. I putted my hands against the window and looked down at the long street. This time I felt different. I felt dizzy.

'GOD DAMN IT!!' I yelled, kicking the table next of me. Why? Why always me? That stupid kyuubi!!!

Why won't they just leave me alone and go search for some other special power!

..Oh wait! Kakashi had warned me.But I thinks it's better when Sasuke knows it to.

It's his Brother so….

With that in my mind I jumped up again and left my house.

I was running down the street , I didn't care about the rain , I just have to find Sasuke. Have to find him!! Have to tell him his brother is back.

I run and run as hard as I could, Not knowing where I was running to until I didn't look up and ran into a dark figure in the front me, blocking my way.

' Oh..I'm sorry sir '

The dark figure turned around , I could only see his eyes.

Sharingan.

Oh no Oo

At that moment I had the feeling that something was stuck in my throat and it was hard to breath. This wasn't Sasuke , I know that. Sasuke wouldn't be outside at this moment and this guy was a lot taller then Sasuke is. Kakashi , .. No .. No way! Can't be.

Kakashi only has one Sharingan eye.

There is just one person left with Sharingan eyes.

I-Itachi!!

Now it was really hard to breath , I was afraid. Oh my god .. so afraid.

He wrapped his long fingers around my throat and squeezed it.

' I found you ' He said. ' Or should I say .. You find ME! '

Finally! I found back my voice and breath, oke it was now hard to breath because he was squeezing my throat.

' Back off you asshole! ' I told him

' Or else? '

' I'm going to kill you!!! '

' You can't ' He brought his lips to my ears and whispered. ' You're mine now , You belong to me. Your power belongs to me '

' My Kyuubi!! Is that the only thing you want? ' I asked

' … ' Silence. He didn't answer my question.

' ANSWER ME YOU ..YOU MORAN!! ' This time I yelled.

' Shut the fuck up!! ' He said while he was squeezing harder so it did really hurt.

He pulled me closer and closer till my body met his. I tried to push him away but it was useless, He was just to strong. He lose his hand of my throat so my breath became normal again.

In a quick move he disappeared, and appeared behind me, covering my eyes with his hands. He pulled my head back and lowered his own head. I could feel his warm breath against my neck close before he bit down.

I tried to yell but I couldn't , He is just look like a vampire now.

Blood streamed down my throat , he smirked. Then .. I felt a wet hot thing against my throat .. gosh

His tongue , H-He was cleaning my throat .. licking the blood away.

I felt his hand travel down my chest. His hand went under my shirt and start stroking my left nipple , it stiffened. The feeling , . was so nice , but at the same time so wrong.

' What in the name of god am I doing? ' I asked myself but couldn't answer my own question. ' This is totally wrong!! He is bad! Evil! He's an assassin. And my best friends brother '

It was then when I felt strong lips on mine. His lips.

He was kissing me. Damn it!!

He pushed his lips hard against mine .. begging for entrance. I couldn't stop him or do anything. To only thing I could do now was.. open my mouth for him.

So I did , I parted my lips apart and let his tongue lick my lips. He sucked slightly on it. Teasing me before his tongue entered my mouth and started to play with my Tongue. He sucked on my lip again , hard. I'm sure it will leave kind of bruises after this. His tongue slipped back in , Exploring my mouth again.

I could feel his hand travel down my chest before his hand went between my legs .. stroking my pants , my private area.

I could feel my cock was getting harder and harder till it was totally erect and Itachi felt the bulge in my pants. Stroking it even more and make me moan in his mouth.

Then I finally realised what I was doing.

I bit down … Bit down hard at Itachi's tongue. He screamed out in pain … Finally I did something good. I could taste his blood in my mouth but didn't let him go jet.

Itachi smirked a little and started to rub my cock with his knee. I bit down even more.

' AAAHH!!! ' He yelled.

He put his knee back. Only to kick me hard.. He did. He kicked me , Right in the balls.

I opened my mouth so he could take his tongue back , I spit out his blood and kept my hands against my cock. Damn that hurts!!

But at least I did something. I know it wasn't a nice feeling for him. I know it did hurt. Blood was dripping out Itachi mouth but I didn't care , It's his own fault! He made me to do this. But then my eyes widened immediately when I saw he was taking a kunai out of his pocket.

' Is he going to kill me? Right here? Right now? ' I thought.

Itachi was breathing heavily.

' You bitch!! ' He said.

He hold the kunai against my throat but didn't slice. I walked back,till I felt a wall behind me. Damn I was trapped.

He unzipped his pants and let his pants and boxers fell down on his ankles.

He wrapped his fingers around his erect cock and started to pump himself hard.

'mmm…' He hissed.

His hand was moving up and down harder and faster. I looked at him in horror.

Itachi felt he was almost there , almost. But didn't came … he stopped before he reach his climax.

' Mmm.. Naruto ' He said. ' You hurt me , You Fucking bitch. And now you're going to give me some pleaser '

He put the kunai away en pushed me down so I was face to face with is big ,hard and dripping cock ..asking for pleasure.

' Suck it '

-----------------------------------------

**Me:** Sorry ;;;; I know I know it really sucks

!! Really Bullshit. I just can't write fanfics :P I just like it to write

Please Please Please leave a review if you like it for now. ThanQ.


	2. Chap 2 He's a Virgin

**Chapter 2. He's a virgin. **

**----------------------------------------------------**

'W-what? ' I asked.

' I said suck it !! ' Itachi comment.

I faced the rock hard cock again, begging for some pleasure.. begging for attention.

' No I can't do this!!' I finally spoke.

' You have to '

' W-why!?'

' If you won't I'll kill my little brother '

' B-but..N '

' JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SUCK!! ' He yelled grabbing my hair and pushed my head forward so my nose hit his cock.

' …huh!! So!..WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ..YOU BITCH!! '

_Wtf .. Why? I have to do this .. Or else!! ..Sasuke_! I said to myself.

' Tick-tack Tick-tack ' Itachi said… Annoying.

' I'll do it.. Only for Sasuke ' I said in a soft whisper .. but hard enough.

' Good!! '

I wrapped my fingers around his cock, took a deep breath and started to lick the head. _It taste.. salty! .. Not bad at all_

_WAIT WAIT WAIT!! DAMN ..!! What the hell am I thinking!!?? _

I continued. Wrapping my tongue around the head over and over again ,licking it.

' Mmm .. Naruto!! ' Itachi moaned. ' You're better then I expected.. Take it!! '

He asked me to take it. So I did.

I opened my mouth even farther and started.

I took it in my mouth.. Whole at once. I start to deep throated him.

Itachi moaned again.. and again. It seems he enjoy this.

' Mmnnn… Naruto!! ' He moaned out my name and tightened is hand in my hair.

Itachi start to move his hips forwards .. Rocking his hot cock even farther in my throat. I moved my head up and down, first slowly .. teasing him.

But then I started to move my head harder and faster. Itachi threw his head back and moaned out my name again.

' Oh Naruto .. Oh yeah!! .mm .OH YEAH!! Right there!! '

I ignored his moans .. I don't wane hear him, I'm just doing this for Sasuke. Only for Sasuke.

Not for this stupid asshole!!

I wane make him come so soon ass possible .. so I'm done!!

I lifted up my other hand and started to massage his balls softly.

And Other moan escape his lips. _He has to be always there .. Must be!!_

_I really can't believe I'm actually doing this!!_

_Sucking Itachi and Massage his balls!! I'am crazy, I'AM!!_

Itachi moved his hips faster and faster.

' YES YES !! OOOHH ALMOST THERE!! ' He yelled.

And he was right. Just when I licked him for the last time he reached his climax and shoot his seed in and around my mouth.. but the rain washed it away.

' aaahh Damn!! You're good! ' Itachi said. A little vibrating.

That was the first time Itachi said something good.

He never says something good.!! But now he did!!

He pulled me up en pushed me against the wall , nibbling my ear.

He lowered his hand and unzipped my pants .. pulling it of and throw it away.

My boxers followed soon.

My lower body was naked now , my bare skin … was cold … cold in the rain.

He wrapped his long pale fingers around my erected cock and pumped it.

Hard..really hard. But it was nice. The feeling. Was so..so damn nice.

After that he pulled my legs far apart and took his position.

_Oh my god .. Wtf!! Please noo!!_ I screamed in my self. .. To late.

In one hard trust he entered me fully. I screamed out in pain and begging him to stop..

God damn it. This really hurts!!!! Tears streaming down my cheeks but Itachi didn't care.

Of course he didn't care .. He never cares about someone.

He start thrusting in me hard. Really hard .. absolutely not gently.

Oh god I hate him!! I'll kill him .. I promise!

He moved in and out even harder and harder. Faster and faster ..make me scream again.

' ..Ah..P-Please!! Stop!! '

' Yes Naruto..Beg , Beg!! I won't stop!! ' He said with a grin.

It was useless.

He just won't stop.

' Mmm.. Fuck.. Naruto! Aahh!..Damn , You're so tight!! Hot..Tight!! ' He moaned.

' A Virgin ne? '

I didn't answer. I didn't want to answer.

But he was right. I WAS still a virgin.

I hate it to hear him. Here those moans at every thrust.

And then .. He reached it for the second time. He reached his climax again .. emptying himself in my tight ass.

He moved out.

I fell to the ground and cried.. again. I dunno why , but I cried.

He took his clothes back on and spoke.

' How evil!! You were a virgin and I didn't even use some lube!! I fucked ya dry!! ' He said with an evil grin on his face.

He lifted me from the ground and took me with him.

-------------------------------------

Me : OMG!! It's REAAAALLYYY bad ne? Oo It is he?

SORRYY!!! My English really suck!! --.

Please review ::puppy dog eyes::


	3. Chap 3 Released

Me: Oke, Yay again another chap. p.

Itachi: What?

Me: another chap.

Itachi: Wha? Oo

Me: --;;; C-h-a-p-t-e-r!!

Itachi: Yeah, Yeah I know… But what?

Me: What, What? Huh?

Itachi: Oh What Never mind!!!

Me: Oki . (BTW sorry it's very short)

-------------------------------

**Chapter 3. Released**.

_Itachi's POV_

Yes I did. I took Naruto with me.

He belongs to me now. I need him, at least… His powers.

I looked around for a while and finally found something; A small old house in the middle of the woods. Looks like nobody has been here in the last 100 years.

I opened the door and walked in.

'Geez!! This is really old ' I said.

But at least it was something. I walked to an old small bed in the middle of the chamber and threw Naruto on it.

I walked around and around with one hand on my head, thinking.

'What oh what can I do to release Kyuubi?'

Think, think. Oh this is more difficult then I thought.

Just then Naruto opened his eyes slowly and get an Idea, a great idea.

The only thing I have to do is… Make him furiously. Then he'll release his Kyuubi.

So I walked back and sit down on the edge of the bed.

His eyes… You could see he was afraid, after what happened outside.

I tried to stroke his cheek but he slapped my hand away.

'Don't touch me!! ' He said.

'Hmm… good. This is the beginning. '

'Beginning of what? '

'You'll found out soon… my little friend '

'I'M NOT LITTLE AND NOT YOUR FRIEND!! '

_This is easy. _

'Well You're so much!!'

'Huh? Now I don't get it ' He said with a confused look.

' You're cute, little, weak, my friend, mommy's child… etc.'

'WTF!!! I'M NOT CUTE!! AND YOU KNOW MY MOM IS DEAD!!' He yelled.

'Yeah I know… But still you are mommy's child.'

'What? YOU BASTARD!!!' He tried to punch me but I dodge his attack easy.

'Eey Naruto. Question, did you like it? '

'What? '

'What we just did outside in the rain.. Mmmm it was hot no? '

'HOW DARE YOU TO ASK ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT!! YOU KNOW I HATE IT!!! '

He jumped of the bed, preparing him self to fight.

' Hmm… I'm boring' I say ' I go… kill Sasuke or something.' I said and walked away.

'YOU PROMISED ME YOU WON'T KILL HIM!!' He said. He was angry now.

Finally I did it. His Red/Orange Chakra filled the room and his body changed.

He got long nail, his eyes changed, and his muscles grew. The result was a big strong body. He disappeared and the follow thing was a slash … blood dripped down my face. I put my hand against my cheek.

'Damn he's fast ' I whispered.

He pushed me back hard against the wall and pinned my hand above my head.

He slashed my face again with his long nails.

'You'll pay for what you have done!'

He bit down in my throat just like I did at Naruto. But his teeth are much sharper then mine.

'…AAH '

'That does hurt, no? ' He said.

'….'

He slapped me again, and I cough up some blood.

'And now you are mine ' He said before he bit down again.

-----------------------------------------

ME: uurrgg.. I knnnooww…Sorry

Please Review.


	4. Chap 4 Revenge

**Chapter 4. Revenge.**

_::Itachi's POV::_

_Damn it !! He .. or It is to strong!! Why the hell didn't I think of this before?_

_I've could expect this … His Revenge for what I did to Naruto._

_And now I've to pay back for what I have done. GOD DAMN IT!! _

He ripped my cloak and shirt off and buried his claws in my chest. Blood streamed down my chest and dripped on the floor. I moaned .. but it wasn't a moan of pleasure, it was a moan .. full of pain.

' ..Aahh '

He scratched my chest even harder, making me moan in pain again.

The pain was really horrible, so horrible I couldn't tell you with words.

' Aahh FUCK!! ' I said in pain.

' Fuck? Who? You? You want me to fuck you? '

' N-noo..I w… '

Kyuubi!Naruto kept his hand against my mouth and whispered in my ear.

' Shut up .. You.. Nothing! You Uchiha Bitch! Don't worry ..slut. I'll fuck you later '

He said with a horrible voice. 'First.. I wane play with you , I wane play with your body ' He said and covered his lips with his tongue and put his hand away.

' I won't let you fuck me!! '

' What? But you just asked for it '

' I DIDN'T!! '

' You said "fuck" '

' That doesn't mean I want you to fuck me. '

' Oh I thought ' He came closer till his face was just a couple of inches away. ' Pity for you but I won't change my mind. I WILL fuck you!! '

' Then I'll kill you '

' You won't. At this rate … I own you '

' NEVER!!! '

' SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!! ' He said. The calm expression on his face changed in an angry look when he slapped my cheek again.

I cough up some blood again .. dripping on the floor. My cheek was swollen .. It hurt so much.. I'm sure this cheek couldn't hurt even more.

He pushed me away from the wall en threw me on the bed. I jumped up and tried to kick him but he dodged my attack easy, as it was nothing.

' So… Does the Bitch wane fight? '

' I hate you '

' Same back. But answer my Question please '

' … '

_PATS_

He slapped my cheek again, this time my other cheek.

' You wane fight ne? Bitch!! Then you'll get a fight ' He said when he walked away.

He walked through the chamber when his Red/Orange Chakra filled the room again. He turned around and I looked in his eyes… the eyes of the nine tails fox. The demon. But I had the feeling ..that I.. I was looking in the eyes … the Death.

Then .. Every thing went so fast that I hardly couldn't see what just happened. He attacked me and I was on the ground now. Then I felt the pain in my right shoulder and screamed. I looked at my shoulder and saw what the prob. Was.

There was a kunai in my shoulder and it hurts like hell. I closed my eyes .. trying to concentrate and not thinking about the pain in my shoulder.

' That was Easy hahaha ' He said but I didn't react.

I pulled the kunai out and jumped up .. preparing myself to fight.

I ran to him with the kunai in my hand. I attacked but he disappeared.

I turned around and saw him on the other side of the chamber. I disappeared and appeared behind him. I attacked with the kunai but he dodged it again .. He kicked me.

_Pooff _

' What? ' He said a little confused ' A replication?'

He turned around so that was my moment. He dodged my attack with the kunai again so I kicked him in his stomach.

Finally I hit him.

But it seems it didn't work. He kicked me against the wall and stood there in the front of me .. smirking and laughing evil.

He lifted me from the ground so I came face to face with the demon again.

' Is that everything You've got? ' He asked me.

' …. '

' You're the most weakest person I ever met '

' S-Shut up '

' Why should I ? You Weak.. Bastard '

' You're little Naruto was no match for me. So shut up '

He slapped my face again. Not that I didn't expect it.

' You can't hear the truth he? ' I said.

He kicked me in the stomach .. I could hear my ribs break. I cough up some blood.. I couldn't help it but I spit it in his face. He smacked me to the ground en pulled my legs apart.

' Let the fun begin '

He placed his hand on my private place and stroke it. Squeezing it with his long nails.

I bit my lower lip. _I can't moan , I can't moan!! I have to control myself._

He ripped my pants and boxers off. I lay there .. bare on the ground with already a very hard and dripping cock. He wrapped his long fingers around my cock and pumped it slowly.

_Mm.. I wane moan .. so loudly!! But I've to control myself._

He started to pump me harder and faster.. driving me crazy .. _I.. Can't, hold back anymore. _

' AAHH!! '

' Yes Itachi. Moan .. Moan for me '

' Oh ..Ohh.. GOD!! ' I moaned with a blush around my cheeks.

He placed his thumb on the head and pushed gently. Giving me a special feeling ..through my whole body.

' OH GOD!!! ' I screamed. ' A.. Almost there!! '

He stopped for a moment.

' Don't dare to come!! ' He said before he started to pump my cock again.

_I've to hold back .. I've to hold back.. OH GOD!! _

He pumped me harder en faster again .. make it more difficult for me to hold back.

_Oh .. god.. Can't hold back._

I reached my climax and shoot my seed all over his hand.

' WHAT DID I SAID!! ' He screamed and squeezed my cock hard.

'.. OUCH!! '

' Clean my hand ' He comment.

' W-What? Are you crazy? '

' No .. Clean my hand or I'll castrate you '

I took his hand and started to clean it with my tongue .. tasting my own seed.

' Oh Itachi , You look so damn hot when you're doing this. '

I didn't react.. I didn't want to.

After I was done he unzipped his pants and pumped himself.

' Itachi… '

'..what? '

' Suck me off '

' What the HELL!! '

' If you won't you know what I'll do '

' Y-Yes '

I took his cock in my mouth and deep throated him. Sucking him off.

I moved my head fast .. making him moan.

' Ohh.. Itachi!! So fucking hot!! Did you practise on Kisame? '

After I heard that I wane bite down as hard as I could but I controlled myself .. At least I don't wane be castrated.

I sucked and sucked till he reached his climax and emptied himself in my mouth.

' Good job ' he said.

'.. Hm '

' Now … Now you'll get what you asked for '

' NO!! please.. Don't fuck me!! '

' On your hands and knees '

' ..?? '

' Baka!! I want doggie style!! And you don't wane be castrated I guess '

' N-No ' So I did what he asked for.

He sat down on his knees … behind me and placed the head against my entrance.

In one big hard trust he entered me. He didn't start slowly at all but moved hard and fast.

Making me scream ..

'AAHH.. DAMN IT!!! THE PAIN!! '

' Yeah .. hmm!!..Oh Itachi.. you're so tight!! '

I cried .. Tears running down my cheeks. _I'm a ninja god damn it!! Ninja's suppose not to cry!! _

' Stop.. Please , You already got me!! PLEASE!! '

' ..Mmm.. No.. This is too much fun. '

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

' ..Hm… Oh Itachi!! You're my little bitch!! A naughty bitch. '

' S-shut up.. please. Just Shut up!! '

' Never. Don't lie!! You like it I know. You like it to feel my big hard cock in your small hot and tight ass. You like it. You wane feel me .. You want my seed inside your body. ' He said.. licking his lips.

' NNNOO!!! STOP IT!!! '

' Shut up ' He said and took the kunai from the ground holding it against my throat.' Do you understand? '

' ….'

' DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!! '

' …Fuck off '

He removed the kunai and made a long cute in my back.

' AAHHH!!!!!!!!!!! '

' DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!?? ' He yelled and tightened his hand in my hair.

He moved out .. only to slam back in as hard as he could. Moving hard and fast again. I felt weak .. I closed my eyes and felt to the ground. I heard somebody came in so I opened my eyes slowly.

It was Kisame .. looking down at us in shock.

A second person came in. This time it was Sasuke.

'.. NARUTO!!! STOP IT!! ' Sasuke yelled.

' Sasuke? ' Kyuubi!Naruto moved out and turned back in his own form.

' I.. I'm sorry Sasuke ' Naruto said and looked down on me.

' OH MY GOD ITACHI!! ' Kisame yelled and ran to me.

Kisame took me in his arms and wrapped his cloak around my naked and used body.

' Oh god Itachi.. Are you oke? Please tell me you're alright!! '

' I get what I deserved ' I whispered before I closed my eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

Me: Oke.. Sorry for the last chap. It was very short.

This one is also short… Isn't it? But at least it's

Longer than chap. 3.

Please Review .. ThanQ.


	5. Chap 5 Plan B

Me: Uuurgg.. Guys.. sorry it took so long!

I was so fuckin busy with..ALOT.. a lot of homework

Draws I had to finish..make other draws(Dôh I love drawing)..etc etc

I was some kind of.. death.. But I'm back Yes! I am!

Itachi: Yay!

Me: See guys even Ichi-san did miss me!

Itachi: Oh yeah? _–confused look- _

Me: You just said ''Yay''

Itachi: Oh haha .; I just found 1 dollar.

Me: aahh.. You lucky guy.. 1 dollar.. That much? Wooow

Itachi: Ha Ha Ha

Me: Sorry Ichi … I was just fooling around.

Itachi: yeah whatever.

Me: Yeah I still love you! But now I start with the fic. ENJOY!

-

**Chapter 5. Plan B.**

_-At the Akatsuki base –_

Kisame just run in with Itachi in his arms, His cloak wrapped around is naked body. An other Akatsuki member saw them and walked over to Kisame.

' What the hell? What happened? '

' I don't know exactly, so I won't tell you anything before I lie or something ' Kisame answered.

The man looked down at Itachi and touched his cheeks with both of his hands.

' He's cold Kisame. Bring him to his bed and stay with him. '

' Oke. '

Kisame wrapped the cloak tighter around Itachi's body and walked away.

'..no..no..no Ah! Yep .. Here it is, Itachi's room. '

Kisame opened the door slightly and walked in.

He walked over to the large bed in the corner of the camber and covered Itachi immediately with his blanket.

He looked down at the pale body in the front of him and smiled slightly.

' You'll be oke now. I'm here for you. ' He whispered and started to rub Itachi's arms, trying to make him warm.

' ..Hm.. I can't make any fire here is it? ' Kisame asked himself. ' Damn. Well.. Then I have to warm you up. '

Kisame took his shoes and cloak off and joined Itachi in the large bed.

He smiled at him once more before he wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in Itachi neck.

' Forgive me…. I wasn't in time ' Was the last thing he whispered before he fell asleep.

_-At Sasuke's house-_

' Really Sasuke! I mean it I'm sorry! ' Naruto said with a sad expression.

' Naruto! You just raped my brother! Are you crazy? '

' N-No.. But..You don't hate him? '

' Of crouse I hate him! I can't explain how much I hate him. But this is something different. '

' Why? '

' BAKA! You just had Sex with MY Brother! You were inside of him! ' Sasuke said with an angry voice.

Sasuke tried to walk away but before he could Naruto had already wrapped his hand tight around his wrist.

' Listen to me Sasuke, Please. I'm really sorry.. I didn't control my body anymore… Kyuubi did! Really! You just saw it with your own eyes! God damn it! And this was what he deserved! ' Tears filled Naruto's eyes.. He couldn't hold his emotion back any longer, thinking that he was going to lose Sasuke because of that Asshole Itachi.

' And why is that so? Revenge? Because of me? '

' Revenge.. Yes, Because of you.. No '

' Then tell me.. ' Sasuke said and turned back to Naruto so he could listen to him clearly.

' He raped me first! '

Sasuke eyes widened when he heard those words coming out of Naruto's mouth.

' W-What? '

' You heard me Sasuke. YOUR Brother raped ME first! '

' When? If I can ask '

' Today.. Before I raped him. '

' Oh my god, I'm so sorry Naruto.. T-That I blamed you for this! ' Sasuke apologised. ' I can understand now… That Kyuubi wanted his revenge for this '

' It's oke Sasuke. I'm at least happy that you understand me now.. I was afraid that I was going to lose you now '

' What? You Dobe! Of course you won't lose me! ' Sasuke said .. trying to smile and pulled Naruto in a tight hug.

'..Thank you Sasuke ' Naruto whispered en cried softly. ' But I won't bother you anymore now.. I need to go home,I'm tired. '

Sasuke pulled him closer and made an annoying sound.

' You're not going anywhere. It's dark outside so I won't let you go.. There could be other freaky person like my bro. outside. You can sleep here.'

' R-Really? ' Naruto said with a blush around his cheeks. ' Thanks! But where can I sleep? '

' You can join me in bed if you want.. Or else You take my bed, then I'll take the couch. '

' No, You're not going to take the couch because of me. I'll join you in bed! ' Naruto said and giggled softly after he said that.

' Oke dobe '

_-Some hours later-_

_Yawn._ ' whha.. Sasuke I'm really going to sleep now.. I'm tired.'

' Oke, I'll be there later.. You know where my room is I guess so.. Sleep well '

' Thanks '

Naruto walked in Sasuke's room and striped of his clothes until he was only in his black boxers. He jumped in bed and went under the blanket .. closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. Not much later Sasuke walked in and watched the sleeping boy with a smile.

_You're so Damn cute Naruto._

Naruto turned around slightly and made a weird sound..

'..Mmm ' was the sound like.. and Sasuke thought about something else.. with his dirty mind.

_Oh my god! What the hell is he dreaming about?_

But Naruto already turned back.. but to late for Sasuke.. He noticed that he already had a bulge in his pants.

_Damn you Naruto.. You're making me horny with those sounds you make. _

_C'mon Sasuke.. control yourself, this isn't the good moment for something like this.. control your hormones God Damn it!_

Sasuke walked away for a moment till his bulge was gone.

_Aahh.. Good! Now I can sleep normal I hope_.

Sasuke walked back in his room and joined Naruto in his bed.

' Good night .. Naruto ' He whispered.

_-Next day-_

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto was gone.

' Hm? ..Naruto? '

He stepped out of his bed and heard some sounds coming out of the kitchen.

He walked in the kitchen and found Naruto.. trying to cook, but he made just one big mess.

' oh.. Oi! Sasuke, I'm sorry for all the mess.. I just can't cook so well.. I was just trying to make some nice breakfast for you, but only the eggs were a good result '

' ah! That's really nice and sweet.. the mess is not a prob. ' Sasuke said.. Still a little sleepy.

' Here you go… ' Naruto said and handed Sasuke the eggs he made.

_-Back at the Akatsuki base-_

Kisame woke up now. He opened his eyes and saw he was still in the same position as before. His arms wrapped around Itachi and his head buried in his Neck. Kisame lifted his head and looked down at him, His eyes were still close.. but at least he didn't look very pale anymore.

Kisame stepped out of the bed and putted his shoes and cloak back on.

He looked down at Itachi with smile before he turned away and walked off.

When he came downstairs immediately 2 man walked over to him.

' Kisame.. Tell us, How is Itachi now? ' one of the two man asked.

' I think he'll be oke now. '

'.. I'm glad to here that ' The other Akatsuki member said. ' But what happened? '

' I don't know, I just found him like this…Well. I saw what happened but..'

' But what? '

' I don't know what happened before so I won't tell anything. '

' then at least tell us.. who did this? '

' I said I won't tell you guys anything.. that's up to Itachi! But leave him alone now. '

' But does he have any wounds? ' One of them asked.

' Uhm.. Yes, A long cut in his back and a couple of broken ribs. '

' Hm… He need to see a doctor. Don't wait with this oke? ' He said and walked away, followed by the other man.

_He was right. I can't wait with this too long. But Itachi can't visit a doctor now so I have to bring a doctor to him._

After the doctor arrived he followed Kisame to Itachi's room and walked in, He sat down on the edge of the bed and took some stuff out of his bag.

' Hm.. Let's see ' He said. ' The wound in his back is pretty deep… and yes, He has 3 broken ribs. '

' Will he be alright? '

' Sure ' The doc. said with a smile. He cleaned the wound and left.

Kisame smiled at Itachi, He was still a sleep.. so soft.

He closed his eyes slowly and whispered.

' Itachi….I hope you'll be oke. I'll do everything for you, just let me know that you're oke. I'll kill that bastard who did this to you. I.. I love you '

' What the hell are you talking about? '

His eyes widened when he heard his voice.

' Itachi? '

Kisame looked down at him and saw that indeed Itachi has spoke to me. His eyes were open.. they really were open.. Itachi has awake.

' ITACHI! ' Kisame almost yelled and hugged him tight.

' ..OUCH! KISAME LET GO ! THAT HURTS! '

He'd let him go immediately.

' I.. I'm sorry! But I'm just so fucking happy that you're oke.. I guess '

' Yes Yes I'm oke.. Of course I am. I'm not a softy ninja '

' I know! Sure! You're the best '

' I have to work out my new plan.. so, if you don't mind.. I'm off '

He tried to step out but Kisame pushed him back in bed.

' Nope! You're not going anywhere, You have to rest. '

' You're not my mother, you don't have to tell what I have to do or not ' Itachi told him en smacked his hands away so he could walk off. But then recognised he was still totally naked. ' Uurrgg.. Please Kisame give me first some clothes. '

_Kisame blushing. _

' KISAME! YOU PERVERT ! '

' He.. Oh yeah.. clothes. ' He said and walked off.

He came back and handed Itachi some new clothes.

' Thanks '

Itachi dressed and walked away.

' Wait Itachi you forget this ' Kisame said and handed him a new cloak.

' Oh yes.. stupid me, How can I forget that. Thanks ' Itachi said and putted his new cloak on.

Kisame followed Itachi downstairs .. He didn't say anything for a long while so.. Kisame started.

' What are you going to do Ita-san? '

' Making plan B '

' Ah! Can I help you? '

' Yes.. How can I get Naruto in the best way? '

' Hm… '

' Kidnapping? ' Itachi asked.

' What about Sasuke then? '

' Hm.. You're right ' Itachi said. ' When I kidnap Naruto… My little brother will be the worse prob.'

' Love Naruto ' Kisame said.

' Hell no! I don't love him '

' Play that you love him. He could be that stupid to believe that. When he thinks you really love him he'll maybe forget all those things and come with you..then he's totally yours! And if Sasuke is annoying.. I can handle him.'

' Woow Kisame, you indeed got brains! Thanks. That's a really good Idea.' Itachi said with a very evil grin. ' The only thing I have to do is make Naruto believe that I love him. '

' Yes! And You can always ask me if you need some help. '

' You already helped me! That was brilliant! Oke.. When do we start? '

' I don't know.. What do you think ?' Kisame asked.

' ..Hm? Tonight? When Naruto probably is asleep? '

' Yeah that would be great. ' Kisame also grinned evil.

_You took your revenge on me Naruto. But I'm not defeated._

_I'm coming back! This night.. For you.. Your body.. Your soul!_

_.. Kyuubi! Belongs to me! Prepare yourself, I'm not yet done with you._

-

Me: I know ; It's short again! Sorry! But I hope you all like it

And I promise I'll update soon!


End file.
